


难辞

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

李知勋刚从崔胜澈的身体里退出来，门就被敲响了。完全没有耐心的、与其说是在敲门更多的是在砸门的哐哐声从小医馆的一楼直传三楼，李知勋一边扣着皮带一边往下走，心想说不好这敲门声是从窗外传进来的也说不定。但不管是从哪里传来的——他开门的时候已经做好了有人会跳到他身上的准备——只可能是一个人。

“李知勋——哎哟我操！”权顺荣一脸兴奋的跳到开门的人身上，又在触碰到了未知液体的瞬间骂骂咧咧的跳了下来，“都说了多少次了你们俩能不能等我睡了之后再做啊！”

“我也说了很多次了，叫你改一下一进门就往人身上跳的习惯。”

权顺荣满不在乎的说改不了了，随便你怎么说我都不改。李知勋对他的小学生行径十分无语，崔胜澈这时候慢慢悠悠从楼上晃下来了，还从冰箱里拿了几罐冰可乐，正被冰的呲牙咧嘴。李知勋赶紧上前两步接过来放去门口给病人排队的候诊区的茶几上，崔胜澈腾出手来就去抱权顺荣，抱完还要揉一揉脑袋。

“哥...”权顺荣有点面露难色，究其原因还是崔胜澈身上浓重的情欲味道，“我不是小孩了不要这样。”

崔胜澈眼睛一下就瞪很大：“怎么不是小孩！呀权顺荣你长大了翅膀硬了是不是！哥哥摸摸头都不让了，呀真是，寒心的家伙！”。说完去坐到李知勋身上，那人刚开了一罐可乐要喝，立刻被崔胜澈抢走了，一边小口嘬一边瞪着权顺荣。这两个打完炮还没五分钟的人摞在一起简直是气味武器，权顺荣虽然很渴但也十分犹豫要不要过去。李知勋伸手从小沙发旁的衣架上扯了件衣服下来把他俩下身一围，才招手让权顺荣过来，顺手给他开好可乐。

坐下后崔胜澈还是不理他，这时候权顺荣眼色快的很，立刻把脑袋送过去给哥哥揉，崔胜澈嘟着嘴躲他，被身后的李知勋抓到手，放到权顺荣脑袋上揉。“好了你们俩，不要闹了，”李知勋嗓子有一点哑，但仍然是很清凉的音色，“顺荣今天都干嘛了？怎么这个点才回来。”

这算是打开了权顺荣的话匣子，他立刻兴奋起来，比手划脚的从早讲到晚。但其实都是听过不知道多少次的日常，睡到日上三竿，吃掉哥哥(崔胜澈)留在桌上的饭，因为医馆已经开门不想被别人看到所以从三楼顺着排水管趴下去，晒太阳到下午两三点，去随便收几个保护费，最后到市中心的电玩城打到没钱再回来。至于为什么今天回得晚，是在电玩城玩跳舞机时被很多人围着看，都觉得他跳的好，一直有人给他投币，索性跳到没力气才走。

崔胜澈听到一半脑子就不在这了，还是李知勋认认真真听到最后，找出这一天与众不同的地方来夸他。那姓李的夸到一半崔胜澈也回过神来，接着话头讲，顺荣跳舞一直厉害的。犹豫了一下又讲，要不去应聘个舞蹈老师，或者在小楼里拿出间房子给你做教室，我们自己开一个也好。权顺荣笑嘻嘻的说不要，他不想抛头露面。

李知勋无语：“你每天收保护费就不抛头露面了？”，崔胜澈马上跟着点头，权顺荣心想我干嘛想不开跟你们情侣档打嘴炮，做个鬼脸就要往楼上跑。崔胜澈在后面笑骂叫他等等，楼上给他留了饭，吃过再回去睡。权顺荣头也不回喊知道了妈，随即被飞过来的拖鞋击中后脑。转过弯的时候看了一眼孤零零躺在地上的蓝色大叔拖鞋，果然是李知勋的。

他们是在农历新年前后搬来的这个边陲小城，李知勋买下了这栋城乡结合部的三层小楼开了医馆。这种说是城市实则只有镇子规模的地方，好医院好医生基本没有的，他有本事，说话做事也叫人信服，还不过开春医馆就有名起来。医生只有李知勋一个，护士杂工后勤也只有一个，自然是崔胜澈。开始那两个月只有一层接待患者，也只看一看感冒发烧这些小病，二楼开放时已经快要五月，开了二楼后也接一些小手术。

这周围的人都开心的很，李知勋这边收费也便宜，医术也好，那个护士看着更是善良单纯，所以虽然有“医馆关门后看到护士脱了大褂浑身纹身”这种传言，常来的患者全部都不信。但也差不多在这时候，不知哪里突然冒出个小混混，纹着满身花花绿绿的吓人图案，拿着钢管四处收起了保护费。是有人反抗过的，也反抗成了，那混混打起人来虽然狠，但像是身体不太协调似的有些僵硬，又像是大病初愈没什么力气，总之被按在巷口打了一通。结果第二天那几个动手的人被蒙着脸的一高一矮两个人挨个围堵打了半死，送去李知勋的医馆又被护士黑着脸赶了出来。

那时候开始就慢慢有人信了，还传言说这三个人其实是一伙的，但从没人抓到过权顺荣——那个混混——和他们在一起，所以医馆还是不断有人去。李知勋私底下和权顺荣讲过很多次，就算被看到也没关系，他和崔胜澈有的是钱供三个人生活，但权顺荣不听他的，仍旧我行我素，每天从排水管爬上爬下。

崔胜澈拿他也没办法的。他和权顺荣的关系很难三言两语说清，总之两人都是拿对方做亲兄弟的，崔胜澈作为哥哥，在小时候更多的承担者父亲的角色，权顺荣很听他的，但自从那件事——谁都不愿再提起的，让权顺荣在病床上躺了三个月的那件事——之后，崔胜澈总有负罪感，对权顺荣一直是怀柔政策，权顺荣也乐的如此，越来越不听话。

李知勋对于权顺荣来讲是外来的，类似于嫂子那样的角色，在此只是类比，李知勋是个不可貌相的大猛一，从不做下面那种。用他的话讲只是因为崔胜澈是男的他才喜欢男的，不然一辈子都不会弯的，当然权顺荣对此嗤之以鼻。李知勋家境很优渥，和他们初次见面相当戏剧性，还不等内向的权顺荣和他熟悉起来，这人就一跃成为了他的男嫂子，三人因此尴尬了不少的时日。

那个时候李知勋还在念高中，没有听说过他有父亲，只有一个很有钱又很温柔的妈妈，崔胜澈和权顺荣第一次去他家时穿的可以说是有些破烂，但仍然被非常尊敬的接待，说小勋从没带回过朋友，一定是非常特别的人。从那之后每逢周末就会被接过去呆两天，度过了他们三人短暂人生中最快乐的一段时光。后来李知勋的妈妈得了很严重的病，说是积劳成疾，李知勋毫不犹豫的选择去学了医，但他妈妈没有能等的到他毕业。然后就是一直三个人在生活，崔胜澈和权顺荣搬进了李知勋的家，李知勋继续念毫无止境的书，而两人混着混着就进了附近的黑社会。两个傻瓜非常尽力的瞒了李知勋一阵——大概两个星期——就败露了，但他也没说什么，还拿钱去给他们运作。

总之虽然现在生活在一起，以后大概也会这样，但是是谁都管不住权顺荣的，至少现在是这样。崔胜澈总在贤者时间拉着李知勋满面愁容的想办法，但他们两个心里的内疚和权顺荣日益精进的撒娇本事总能叫他俩一拳打在棉花上，白说一通万事照旧，后来干脆就不说了。就当是养的儿子进入青春期了，李知勋是这么劝崔胜澈的。

小城是真的很边陲，才进了八月就开始渐渐冷了，他们去年没有在这里度过深冬，李知勋和崔胜澈一合计，打算在三楼两个卧室添上暖炉。两人挑了个没什么病人的周一关了医馆，去市里的电器店看看东西。老板也算是熟人，看到他们两个开心的很，泡了茶叫他们一起坐着聊天，说着就讲到市里新来了个很不错的警察，姓李，叫李硕珉。

李硕珉，崔胜澈听后在心里默默吐槽，听着就像是个爱管闲事的老好人。

他们这种城市，公安局当然有，但是不管事的，都是混混日子。新来的这个是个刑警，来了就做了支队长，新官上任三把火，才来没几天抓了好几个闹事的进去。店老板喝着茶高兴的眉飞色舞，直言准备下次那个混混再来收保护费的时候，就报警把他也抓进去。崔胜澈一听脸就黑了，李知勋眼色飞快，拉住他就和店老板说再见，赶紧把就要打人的崔胜澈拉出去。路上那人和他闹脾气，说这人都威胁到顺荣头上了怎么还拦我，李知勋说不能打草惊蛇，否则我们都被抓进去可不好办。

谁想到这就一语成谶了。两人回去好好教育了权顺荣一顿，叫他最近不要再去市里胡闹，在这边收收，市里的警察手再长也伸不过来。以为他不会听的，好在关键时刻权顺荣也很识大体，干脆哪里都不去，整天窝在家里玩李知勋的电脑，到让两人松了一口气。原本说暖炉就不买了，没想到才过九月，屋里就冷的不行，权顺荣不能冻，一冻浑身骨头就疼，两人没办法，还是去了市里买暖炉，顺便买点厚实衣服。

谁想到刚到店门口，就看到外面挺着警车。进门看到有个警察正和老板说着什么，两人装作看冰箱的样子偷听，那警察正在和老板了解‘那个混混’的情况。老板话多，警察只偶尔冒出一两个字，崔胜澈听着耳熟却又想不起是谁，正要问李知勋却发现那人脸色铁青，脱了外衣就往店里走。崔胜澈三步并作两步想要去拦，李知勋却已经到了警察身后，扳着肩膀就把人转了过来。

看清那人脸的时候崔胜澈不再拦了，只觉得一股火气控制不住的冲上头，那边李知勋看到脸后说了句果然，已经一拳挥上去了，崔胜澈一脚踹翻桌子把店老板困住，也立刻欺身而上，不要命似的打。那个警察，李硕珉，除了第一下短暂的握住了李知勋的拳头，后面再也没还过手，被踹到地上也只是抱头，不做反抗。店外还守着别的警察，听到动静冲进来拉开两个打得眼红的人时，李硕珉那张脸已经不大能看了。

两人自然被带去警局了。押送他俩的警察也是熟人，开车时一直一副不敢置信的样子偷偷看他们，又被他俩的黑脸吓得不敢讲话。到了警局也只是关到拘留室而已，这种小地方，帮亲不帮理，从门卫到局长多多少少都在他们那个医馆看过病，两人想象中的审讯并没有发生，反倒是傍晚来了个和他们最熟的警察——女儿身体不好，家里又没钱，这段时间受了他们不少照顾——送饭，问他们有没有能来保释的人，趁支队长还在医院，放了他们完事。两人交换了下眼神，崔胜澈要来纸笔写了个条，告诉他塞进医馆门里就行。

晚上权顺荣饿醒了，先是躺在床上叫了半天，始终没人回应，按理说崔胜澈他们一般不怎么出门，不会有这样情况。给他吓得不轻，连滚带爬下了楼就要出门，这才看到门口的纸条。松了口气悄悄骂了两句，从前台抽屉里拿了一把钞票，裹上衣服去了警局。进门的时候一众警察活像见了鬼，权顺荣举起纸条和手里的钱，讲他是来保释他哥哥的。

这次算是坐实了他们的关系，不出明晚全城的人都要知道他们三个原来是兄弟，恐怕医馆要冷清一阵了。权顺荣正幸灾乐祸的想以后白天不用一个人呆着，就见面前的警察们突然向他身后敬礼，问支队长好，还问他有没有事。权顺荣对这个新来的警察好奇的很，正要回头看，心脏突然没由来的发紧，然后他听到了让他浑身血液逆流的声音。

“我没事，这位是...？” 李硕珉说着，一只手搭上了权顺荣的肩。

立刻就被拍掉了，权顺荣像被冻结一样缓缓转身，双目赤红的盯着他，拳头握的死紧垂在身侧，甚至因为用力而微微发抖，压着嗓子叫了一声李道兼。李硕珉微微愣了一瞬，冲权顺荣身后要冲上来的警察做了手势，便也不再动，只盯着他的脸，像在等他打上来。但权顺荣没有再动过，他只是红着眼睛如同看杀父仇人一样死瞪着李硕珉，然后慢慢的松开拳头，转过身去，像什么都没发生过一样再次举起纸条的和钱，说他是来保释他哥哥的。

和崔胜澈他们相熟的那个老警察先反应过来，上去接过来那些票子，把权顺荣往里面带。崔胜澈他们自然听到了外面的动静，两人正疯了一样的撞审讯室的门，权顺荣在外面叫了声哥，说我没事，里面才没了动作。老警察颤颤巍巍的开了门，那两个人立刻冲出来，李知勋还算镇静，崔胜澈已经满脸都是眼泪，一把抱过权顺荣顺着他的后背。李知勋冲那警察点点头示意没事，老警察松了口气，又把票子还给他们。李知勋下意识接过来只觉得湿，定睛一看全是滴滴点点的血。赶紧拉过权顺荣扣在崔胜澈背上的手，果然手心全是他自己指甲割出来的口子。

最后还是把钱留下了，出去的时候李硕珉已经不在，崔胜澈还在哭，权顺荣窝在哥哥怀里不说不笑，李知勋冲着守着的警察们挨个鞠躬，说这次麻烦了，下次再来医馆不用结算药钱。出了警局彻底没人再讲话，只有崔胜澈偶尔发出一两声抽泣。到家时李知勋快走两步去开门，崔胜澈拉住权顺荣的手说对不起，我真是个没用的哥哥。

权顺荣摇摇头仍不发一言，踮起脚用额头轻轻贴上崔胜澈的。李知勋进了门才发现没人跟上，一回头看到两个傻瓜头抵着头无声的哭，才笑了一下，自己的眼泪也滚下来，没闸似的。三个人一语不发的哭了半天，又一起抱着在沙发上窝了半宿，最后通通病了。李知勋稍轻一点，串着房照顾两个病号，费尽心思的想逗两人开心。权顺荣还算买账，每次都凑合笑笑，崔胜澈面无表情的听了两次他讲的笑话，第三次还没等他开口就一把握住他下面，手上使劲，说你再讲一个字你我就替你截肢。

是个大事，但也就这么过去了。重新开业后医馆人也没见少，只是人们不再敢对李知勋崔胜澈亲近。他俩拜托那个老警察买来了电炉放进屋里，权顺荣就守在电炉边上发呆，一呆就是一整天——自从他误删了李知勋电脑的所有存档后他就失去了玩电脑的权利——崔胜澈说要给他买个手机教他用，他也不要，倒是假模假式的买了几本书，一周也看不了两页。后来抱了只狗，每天逗着，才渐渐又恢复以前的皮样儿。

那之后再没见过李硕珉，或者用他们仨熟悉的名字来称呼，李道兼。就像是梦一样，这个人短暂的出现了一次，然后就消失了。偶尔有不了解情况的患者和他们拉家常，总要提到这个警察，说他奉公执法，做了不少好事，抓了不少人。他俩听了也不说话，自然有听过风言风语的其他患者去阻止。

转眼快十一月，要到李知勋的生日，权顺荣又坐不住了。李知勋以前从不过生日，但他和崔胜澈是一定要准备礼物，和一眼就能被看穿的惊喜派对，李知勋嘴上说他俩闲的，实际上每次都开心的直偷偷跺脚。已经在家里窝了小俩月，爬排水管的本事都小了不少，他在屋里已经想好了，既然大家都知道他们是兄弟，坏事就不能干了，不打算收保护费，而是挑了自己不太喜欢的一条金链子，打算去当了。

当铺老板看到他吓了一跳，立刻就要拿钱给他，权顺荣赶紧摆手说不要了，以后都不要了，又把金链子递过去，叫老板开价给他。老板将信将疑的，但又不敢说什么，警局那点事他也听说了，现下他们这帮小老百姓都在猜权顺荣是不是李警官以前的姘头，不然怎么那么容易就出来了。只好接过来称了，也不敢虚报重量，按金价一五一十的折给了权顺荣。

权顺荣拿了钱转头就走，他早想好了，李知勋喜欢玩游戏，但现在就一个笔记本，存了太多东西游戏就带不起来。这种小地方，买游戏机不容易，买两个大硬盘还是有的，有了地方存东西自然就能玩游戏，他也不会再被禁止碰电脑。从数码电子城出来时权顺荣只觉得前所未有的开心，一蹦一跳唱着歌往家走，拐到家附近的马路上，发现附近新搬来了一户人家，正在卸东西。

金盆洗手有一阵了，但权顺荣的敏感度还在，只觉得搬进去的那些家具，对于这个城里的人家来讲有些奢华了，便留了个心眼记住了地址，回去给崔胜澈说了。崔胜澈比他要更厉害一些，晚上关了医馆，换上不显眼的衣服去打探消息，留他和李知勋两人在家斗地主，李知勋一人分饰两角。没玩了几把csc就回来了，衣服一脱脸色不好，看着面面相觑的两人讲，他觉得最好还是搬走。

“实在不是应该出现在这里的人，太突兀了，”崔胜澈鲜少有这么严肃的时候，李知勋权顺荣几乎是立刻就站起来了，“总之我的感觉不妙，最好还是先搬走，房子先不处理，免得打草惊蛇，而且万一我的感觉错了，我们还可以再回来。”

李知勋从来不质疑崔胜澈这种时候说的话，立刻起来去收拾东西。大的医疗器具之类的也断断续续置办了不少，显然是没法带走，只能收拾些可以急救的，还有权顺荣的药。崔胜澈负责收拾细软，和任何有可能暴露他们身份的东西。权顺荣没得事做，这两个人惯他惯的厉害，家务从不叫他做，但现在让他闲着他也做不到，踌躇一会儿，说自己去那边再看看，也算放个哨。崔胜澈想再怎么样也不至于今天就动手，也就叫他去了。

没想到直到两人整理好东西，李知勋从后院堆着的那从干草里把他们藏了大半年的改装悍马都收拾好开到门前了，权顺荣还没回来。崔胜澈急的不行，眼泪直打转，说着就要单枪匹马的去救人。李知勋死拉着他，说你一个人去绝对不行，更何况什么武器都没有，去了也是送死。他们虽然跑的时候带了武器跑，但之前刚住下的时候又忙着救权顺荣的命，东西都乱放的，一时半会谁都想不起来。崔胜澈说那怎么办，话说出来他就想到了一个人，和李知勋对上眼睛，发现那人和他是同一个想法。

崔胜澈独自跑去了警局，这天执勤的警察不在，他记得不知哪个病人提过李硕珉的办公室在二楼，一口气就冲上去，连撞了两个门里面都没人，要撞第三个的时候李硕珉开了门。一见是他李硕珉吓了一跳，刚要开口问，见崔胜澈一副慌张的样子，还眼泪汪汪的，立刻就猜到了。“顺荣？”他问。

“你还敢提他的名字...你...”崔胜澈仍旧是气他的，但现在显然不是清算的好时候，“前因后果路上给你讲，你拿着枪，如果有多余的再给我一把，快点，救顺荣。”

李硕珉脸一下铁青，冲回办公桌连钥匙都顾不得拿，抓着抽屉把手一脚蹬上桌沿，暴力拆卸了整个抽屉。枪只有一把，他别在了自己身上，指给崔胜澈墙角的警棍让他拿着，两人飞似的往那户新搬来人的房子跑。到了地方却又发现这一片都安静的很，地上也没有打架斗殴的痕迹，两人面面相觑，决定分头绕着小巷找权顺荣。还没走了半圈，崔胜澈就在房子背后的小巷发现了权顺荣——他妈的睡着了。

一瞬间说不清的情绪涌上心头，崔胜澈又喜又气，照着权顺荣脑袋狠狠打了一巴掌，当时就醒了，吓得大叫一声，见是崔胜澈，手里还拿着警棍，不明就里的问他这是干嘛。崔胜澈气的发昏不管不顾的就骂开了，那边李硕珉走了半圈，隔着一条道就听见骂声，心里立刻松了气，虽然知道权顺荣铁定不想看到他，但又控制不住自己，一步三犹豫的走了过去。

刚踏到巷口，权顺荣立刻回头，他还绷着弦。看到是李硕珉，愣了一秒也就明白崔胜澈的警棍是哪来的。他立刻转头要站起来，却发现坐了太久，又冷，浑身关节都像是冻住，一动就痛的发抖。崔胜澈自然明白他是想走，伸手要拉他却发现自己的宝贝弟弟痛的直流冷汗，立刻想到让权顺荣经受了那些伤——几乎断了一半的骨头又不得不逃命无法好好治疗，以至于落下这些病根——的正是李硕珉，当即又怒气冲冲，抄起警棍就要打上去。

“果然是你们。”

巷口突然传来了人声，是比李硕珉的声音还熟悉的，让崔胜澈浑身开始发抖的声音。

“跑的还挺远，害我一阵好找。还不确定就是你们呢，怎么这就送上门来，还在我眼皮子底下吵起来了呢？”

窸窸窣窣的声音不断传来，即使是此时痛的耳鸣的权顺荣也能想到，究竟有多少人正在往这条巷子摸，他挣扎着拉住崔胜澈的手，想叫哥哥快跑，但崔胜澈此刻什么都听不进去，一把拉住李硕珉的领子，问他是不是你，是不是又是你。李硕珉握住崔胜澈的手腕，微不可查的摇头，做口型讲他已经退出了，现在也在被追杀。

僵持间那人已经走进巷口，自然看到眼前这一幕。李硕珉背对着他们，只能看到警察的衣服。崔胜澈此时已经松开了他的领子，正试图拉起权顺荣。那人哈哈一笑，说图做这些无用功干什么呢，你们都是要死的。“连同你那个有钱的姘头一起，”他发出不屑的耻笑，“毛都没长全的小孩似的，也不知道你看上他什么。”崔胜澈瞳孔一缩，不管不顾的就要冲，被权顺荣拦腰抱了。李硕珉趁机赶忙冲崔胜澈打眼色，手摸到怀里。

那人还在自顾自说笑，似乎笃定他们没有反抗能力不必害怕。那个眼色崔胜澈以前看的多了，是叫他回头跑的意思，但他想这个时候跑那跑得掉，更不可能抛下权顺荣。他还在疑惑，突然李硕珉猛地抽枪回头，一枪打到了那人前胸。崔胜澈反应了一秒，只有一秒，但李硕珉在这一秒里已经把枪塞进他手里，打横抱起了权顺荣。

“跑。”

不用他再多说，崔胜澈感觉自己已经肾上腺素加满，扭头就往另一边巷口冲。这一下着实打得对方措手不及，他们跑出大半条巷子身后才有追来的声音。这边巷口堵他们的人只有两个，崔胜澈连跑带躲开了三枪，都解决了。权顺荣被人抱着，这会儿竟然有心思吹了个口哨。才刚吹完只听李硕珉闷哼一声，抱着他的手松了一瞬，又立刻收紧了，只是呼吸特别急促。

周遭连路灯都已经断了电，权顺荣只能依稀看清李硕珉死死咬着的嘴唇，悲哀的发现自己还是觉得这男人性感的要命，以及再看到他还是会心动这种事实。如果不是现在时机不好——但又算是托了这件破事的福——真想亲他一口，像以前一样，像什么都没发生过一样。

好在这份少男情怀并没有烦恼他多久，那房子离他们现在住的地方真的近，转过两个路口就看到站在车屁股后面急的上蹿下跳的李知勋。没什么好笑话他的，毕竟枪响的震天，恐怕半个城市都醒了。李知勋看到被李硕珉公主抱着权顺荣也愣了一下，立刻被先跑过去的崔胜澈敲了脑袋，一边发出一连串此刻听着有些诙谐的“哦哦哦”一边开了后门，转头上了驾驶位，崔胜澈已经在副驾等着了。

李硕珉放下权顺荣，还给他整了领子。这一切都太熟悉了，熟悉到差点没忍住亲他一口，但在最后忍住了。他拍拍权顺荣的头，起身要关门，却被拉住了袖子。

“你上来吧，我原谅你了。”

前座崔胜澈翻了个上天的白眼，但也没有出声阻挠。李硕珉再度俯下身来，权顺荣以为他要说好，要上车了，还往里坐了坐，却发现自己背上粘粘的，去看刚刚坐过的地方，全部是血，再抬头看李硕珉——这时候他已经哭出来了，抖着嘴巴，发出啊啊的哭音——果然也都是血，从斜方肌那里流下来的。他想起李硕珉顿的那一下，和后面越来越粗重的呼吸。

“顺荣，放开我吧。”李硕珉冲着他笑，权顺荣想这个傻瓜怎么这种情况下还笑的这么温柔，“你知道我是什么血型，对不对。我流了太多血了，这地方的医院连血库都没有，救不了我的。不信你问李知勋。”。权顺荣立刻回头，李知勋绷着脸嘴抿的死紧，不敢对上权顺荣的眼睛，小幅度点了头。

“所以放开我吧，你们走吧。这是我欠你的，顺荣，”街角已经传来了脚步声和叫骂，李硕珉不得不加快了语速，“我欠你太多了，我知道这样也还不了你，但还是...对不起，顺荣，我骗了你、害了你，但我希望你知道我真的爱你，一直爱你。你也知道我一直很自信，自信的有点盲目，”说到这他又笑，权顺荣却哭的更厉害了，“但在你的事情上我又一点偏差都不想出，也不敢出。之前...就是因为我太自信，这一次不会了。”

权顺荣想问他这话是什么意思，但被推倒在后座上强行关了门，从外面按着不让打开。崔胜澈从前车窗探出头来，不用李硕珉问就把枪递给他，李硕珉接过来又对崔胜澈说了抱歉，后者眼眶一红，没有说话，关了窗户。窗户关好的瞬间李知勋眼疾手快的锁了车，一脚踩上油门。李硕珉向后一靠躲进他们蜗居了大半年的家的前院，倚靠着墙体为他们打掩护。

权顺荣还是很痛，浑身都在痛，连五脏六腑都烧起来。他看到李知勋在流泪，崔胜澈也在流泪，他想起身，想撞开车门，想哪怕死也要和李硕珉用彼此的血连在一起当做一个人死，可他痛到连抬手的力气都没有。他数着震耳欲聋的枪声，逃出巷口时开了三枪，还剩九发子弹，他好像失去了默数的能力，又或者说根本是在为李硕珉的死亡倒数。八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一。

还剩最后一发子弹，却突然没有枪声传来。权顺荣不敢置信的抬头，他祈祷是奇迹发生了，祈祷李硕珉杀光了所有人活下来了，祈祷他吓退了逼近的人有了机会逃生。但他却在中央后视镜里看到，李硕珉转过身看着他门开走的方向，把最后一颗子弹送进了自己的心脏。天杀的李知勋开着尾灯，以至于权顺荣看清了李硕珉最后说的那几个字。那个傻瓜，留了这么多血，竟然还在喊。

“活下去。”

李知勋怒吼着轧过正面冲过来的妄想拦截他们的人，打了满把甩着车尾开上了通向城外的路。权顺荣再也看不到李硕珉了。


	2. 其咎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 难辞其咎

崔胜澈再次见到李知勋时，距离他们被迫分别已经过去八年，并且极具戏剧性。那时候他“捡”来权顺荣已经五年，但是又当爹又当妈的日子也没有让他看上去老多少，只是眉眼中总是有疲倦气息。权顺荣很懂事，刚捡来的时候什么都不会，瘦的像个豆芽菜，养了两年渐渐有肉了，也跟着崔胜澈学了不少打架的本事，偶尔家里揭不开锅，也就出去收收同龄人的保护费，所以其实是惯犯来着。崔胜澈总说家里顾得过来，想送权顺荣再回学校，但他一直说自己脑子笨，学不来，也就不了了之。

偏偏第一次见李知勋，还就是在学校附近。权顺荣形单影只的来，被校内几个大个盯上了，原本就对他和他哥不满，这次正好逮着他一个人，堵在小巷子里揍了。李知勋往常都是有家里司机接送，这天赶上车坏了只能自己回家，一出校门刚拐弯，就看到倒在地上正挨打的权顺荣。李知勋是不打架的，但他对这事敏感的很，上去想要制止，突然被人从后面勒住。

“别碰他。”那个人语气不善，却也没把他怎样，推到一边后自己挽了袖子冲进去救人。那几个学生打打权顺荣还能占些便宜，遇上二头肌快比脸大的崔胜澈完全不是对手，鼻青脸肿连滚带爬的跑了。崔胜澈转身的时候还在放狠话，转过身来看到愣在原地仍未离开的李知勋，突然傻在那里。

“知勋...？是你吗知勋？李知勋？”崔胜澈不敢上去认，只站在原地小心翼翼的问他。那边李知勋却因为这句话眼眶都红了，背着书包手足无措的搓搓校服裤线，半晌颤颤伸手冲崔胜澈要抱，“哥...胜澈哥...”话没说完就被崔胜澈一把搂进怀里，崔胜澈这时候还像个大家长似的，眼眶酸涩的很也要强忍着不掉眼泪，只是浑身发抖。李知勋被抱住后就开始嚎啕大哭，两个人搂在一起像在拍什么久别重逢的电视剧。

权顺荣是很敏锐的，他察觉到这应该是崔胜澈和他提过无数次的，以前在同一个团伙长大的，后来走散的那个弟弟，他也知道现在正是两人情到浓时不该打扰，但是犹豫再三还是开口了。

“那个...”他一说话两个人立刻像触电般躲开，却都在自顾自擦眼睛不看他，“谁都好，至少先拉我起来...”

他俩——崔胜澈和权顺荣——就这么脏兮兮的被李知勋带回了家。当时家里只有保姆在，看见李知勋带回两个受伤小孩也顾不上别的，赶忙找了医药箱要来包扎。李知勋抢过医药箱，眼睛还红肿的很，拉着崔胜澈说要回屋自己给他们包扎。崔胜澈没受什么伤，只是打架的时候手背擦过墙皮有些划伤，李知勋又是消毒又是吹气折腾好一阵，才开始细细包上纱布。那边权顺荣几乎是‘皮开肉绽’，手上腿上都是碎石剌的小口子，这会儿疼的很，想要李知勋也给他弄弄。

结果这人只斜他一眼：“去自己拿水冲冲就完了，发炎的话再去打青霉素。”

权顺荣都惊了：“你是人吗？”

崔胜澈立刻就在调停了，温温柔柔叫李知勋去帮权顺荣收拾一下。这时候李知勋才真正意义上的看了一眼他，端详了一会儿突然伸手推了一下崔胜澈：“哥，你这是找了个替身吗？” 崔胜澈绷着脸说胡说八道，你俩差的多了。可是自己闷头憋了一会儿又说，替身算不上，但也有点儿因为你的原因。权顺荣早早就知道崔胜澈会捡他回家是因为太像他被迫分开的弟弟，所以这会儿脸上也没什么表情，倒是李知勋听了之后抿着嘴巴，不知道在想什么。那天他们收拾完伤口就回了自己的小家，再去拜访就是之后的事，李知勋有事没事就要发信息叫崔胜澈来看他，有时甚至借口怕黑睡不着，但即使是这种时候崔胜澈还是会带上权顺荣，不知道是该说他神经大条还是母性过强，总之是很尴尬了一阵。

那段时间权顺荣能感觉到李知勋是很防着他的，但他并不知道为什么，也懒得去读李知勋的心思，崔胜澈叫他他就同去，去了两人说话不带他他就自己发呆。其实李知勋那点小心思好猜的很，不过是自己喜欢崔胜澈就理所当然的觉得这个‘新捡的弟弟’也喜欢崔胜澈，处了一阵就发现权顺荣真的只是拿崔胜澈当作亲生的兄弟，也就慢慢接受并同样把他当作弟弟来对待，尽管年龄上他们算是同岁。权顺荣虽然内向但很热情，别人一旦对他好他就能掏心掏肺的回应，很快也就不再尴尬。

但在发现李知勋某种意义上实际是自己的嫂子之后权顺荣还是有段时间不知道怎么面对他，也是那个时候才明白李知勋说的替身是什么意思。他小时候和家人走丢，后来辗转被几户人家捡走又赶出来，遇到崔胜澈的时候既不知道怎么爱人，也不知道被爱是什么感觉。崔胜澈捡他回来时就说，你跟着我，哥哥可能没办法让你吃饱穿暖，但绝对不会丢下你一个人。权顺荣问他为什么，崔胜澈说他弄丢过一个弟弟了，不会再丢下第二个。

他是想不明白的，尤其在知道那个弟弟并不是崔胜澈的亲生弟弟之后，但这个哥哥的确像他承诺的那样从没有丢下过他，他也不问。直到崔胜澈再见李知勋那个晚上，他把权顺荣叫过来，像小时候那样拢着弟弟躺在他们的小床上给他讲他和李知勋的那些已经记忆模糊的事。

他们都是同一批被拐卖的孩子，第一次见时李知勋五岁，崔胜澈也不过七岁而已。李知勋原本的家里有个哥哥，因此从看到崔胜澈时就立刻粘在他身上，哭也像小猫似的一个小奶团子，崔胜澈抱起来就不肯撒手了。倒也是有愿意一下买两个男孩的家庭，但李知勋实在是身体孱弱，被买回去就要退货。只要李知勋被送走，崔胜澈马上就撒泼胡闹，打也没用，寻死觅活也要和弟弟一起。拐了他们的那个团伙也没办法，就只能把俩人一起放在老窝里养着，教他们些小偷小摸的事，也算回本。就这样养到了崔胜澈十岁，李知勋八岁，老巢被捣了，那天快到李知勋生日，崔胜澈出去想办法给弟弟弄蛋糕吃，回来时远远就看着一片警车，不敢过去，等警车散了再去，早就什么都没了，只剩前几天给弟弟偷回来的小猫玩偶，脏兮兮的被轧烂了。

那个小猫玩偶的残骸权顺荣只见过几次，好像是一次他们寄居在集装箱时，出去找吃的的时候整个集装箱都被清理了。虽然出去一趟回来家没了这件事他们都很熟悉，但他仍记得那一阵崔胜澈变得有多阴霾，半夜都会坐起来哭。但他只当是真的兄弟感情，没想到三人刚闹成一片，不过几天就撞见他俩抱在床上卿卿我我。接受不接受都木已成舟，权顺荣太懂事了，即使后面生活中长期三人一起，他也有意的多给两人独处空间，自己总是孤零零的。

和李知勋再度相认后，不知道是不是日子变好很多，时间都觉得快。拔个儿那几年很快就过去了，他长到和崔胜澈差不多高，但是李知勋仍是高中那个样子。那人嘴上不说什么心里仍然敏感，崔胜澈和权顺荣都有意不提这个。后来他们两个混到附近的黑帮里帮人做事，崔胜澈平时不和自己人急眼，但有一次别人撞见李知勋来找他，讥笑了几句，当即被崔胜澈狠狠揍了。权顺荣当时虽然没有多做什么，但后来那人养伤时行动不便，被他找到机会从楼梯上推下去。那之后他们身边的人再不敢当着他们面说闲话。

李硕珉差不多就是这个时候出现的。那个时候他叫李道谦，据他自我介绍是个从孤儿院跑出来后努力打工却被骗到一贫如洗的老好人，实际上他看着也的确就是这样的人。刚来时分到了崔胜澈手底下，每日都跟在权顺荣屁股后面，开始权顺荣总嫌他笨，碍手碍脚，后来骂的多了渐渐也对他上心起来，真的当他是个傻乎乎的老好人，万事都要操心，一起出去吃饭都不敢叫他结账，生怕又被骗了。每每这种时候李道谦就笑的牙花子都露出来，揽着权顺荣的肩夸他真是个好人。

“这词从你嘴里说出来像在骂我傻。”权顺荣每次都这么回他，但心里其实开心的不行。他和崔胜澈李知勋是亲的，但毕竟人俩是一对，总还是有孤单的时候，有了李道谦之后似乎耳朵根都没清净过，他也慢慢发现自己其实也是爱笑爱闹的小傻子，两人终日厮混在一起。崔胜澈那边拿着李知勋给的钱运作，自己也的确有本事，很快就得到重用，连带着权顺荣也有点子凭母贵的意思，接的活越来越大，权顺荣也统统带上李道谦一起，那时候他偶尔会想，原来人生真的会越过越好。

事情从李道谦给他挡了一刀开始有了变化。其实也不是很重的伤，李道谦这人平时傻乎乎，打起架来招式一套套的，只是划破了手臂。但无论如何都是给他挡的，权顺荣抿着嘴不发一言，直接把人带回他们三个的家，叫李知勋给他包扎了。崔胜澈的李知勋都不同程度的吓到，会把人带回来，这对于把这个家看的比什么都重的三个人来讲是很重的事。但李道谦不知道这个，从一进门就长大了嘴感叹权哥家怎么这么富丽堂皇，唠唠叨叨半个来小时，崔胜澈满面愁容的拉李知勋进屋，说感觉自己弟弟要娶个傻媳妇了，李知勋还安慰他，他们学校有能治脑子的人，要是真的在一起了就叫来给他看看病。

最后虽然真的在一起了，但也没叫人来看病。有了第一次之后权顺荣就总把人往家里带，起初哥哥嫂子(只是代称)都带着戒心，久了之后也觉得这是个单纯的好人，不是傻，只是太单纯了，也就都不再管什么。权顺荣迟钝，显然两人都已经是互相喜欢的状态，却意识不到，只以为是遇到人生知己。还是崔胜澈看不下去，先去问了李道谦的意思，又教他怎样在洗澡的时候骗权顺荣进来，索性生米煮成熟饭，大家欢喜。

不过崔胜澈没有想到自己想的万全之策也有没照顾到的地方。俩傻子一个从没见过男人搞男人，一个虽然见过但仅限于打啵，两人快快乐乐的互撸了半拉月，有一天崔胜澈去给他们打扫卫生，发现床头的润滑一点没见少，大惊失色。等俩人约会到家看见哥哥嫂子面色铁青坐在客厅还以为怎么了，崔胜澈支吾半天，除了把自己脸憋红了一个字也没说，还是李知勋出来主持大局，直截了当问他们怎么不用润滑就做爱。

权顺荣一脸惊诧：“两个男的怎么做啊，捅哪儿啊？”

崔胜澈气的口不择言：“男的只有他妈的一个洞！”

后来还是李知勋苦口婆心的去教，权顺荣听的认真，把人照顾的也好，第二天早上恨不得抱着李道谦下楼，当然被面红耳赤的当事人制止了。那之后李道谦也搬去了他们家，倒是真的像一家人似的生活，黑帮里的事开始他们还一起去，偶尔李知勋也和他们一起，开开车出出主意之类的。结果一次权顺荣不注意从二楼窗户跌下来，把李道谦吓得够呛，傻兮兮的跟着从二楼窗户跳下去一把把人抱怀里往车边上跑，放到后座上才来得及喘口气，这时候才发现权顺荣没什么伤，倒是他自己胳膊腿都是尖石头割的口子，俩人连同守在车上的李知勋笑成一团，笑着笑着就抱在一起接吻，李知勋坐在驾驶位上看他们，笑的像个慈父。

那之后权顺荣也渐渐不叫李道谦去了，只让他在家里多和李知勋呆着，自己出去和崔胜澈打打杀杀的，回来边享受温香软玉的怀抱，边给他讲都做了什么，接下来要做什么。李道谦听的可认真，遇到不知道前因后果的，还要缠着他问上半天。权顺荣嘴笨，讲不清楚的就干脆给他看上面老大给他发的指令，李道谦也感兴趣的很。

这样老婆孩子热炕头的生活没持续多久，倒不是没有孩子的问题，是黑帮里出事了。交给崔胜澈权顺荣的活儿总是半路被警察搅黄，要么就是已经办完的，却又被警察精准的找上门来。一时他们这个分支的人都人心惶惶，也全在猜疑谁是那个‘警察的走狗’。下面的人查的查拷问的拷问，却没有什么嫌疑，他们老大自然怀疑到了崔胜澈权顺荣头上，分别叫他俩去了不同的地方办事。

果然是权顺荣那边被警察蹲到了。他身边跟着的那些小弟也显然是收到了其他指令，在看到警察出现在他们那个地方的瞬间立刻绑了权顺荣，悄无声息的带回去给老大处理。崔胜澈直到晚上回家发现权顺荣不在，李道谦独自坐在沙发上脸色发白，才隐隐觉得事情不妙。李知勋直觉比他还准，见李道谦脸色不对，拎着领子把人怼到墙上，问他究竟怎么回事。

李道谦也端不住了，纵然他是个警方卧底，起初接近权顺荣也是看他单纯好套话，但是感情这东西，过于容易被时间感化，他对权顺荣的心早就不是假的，于是一五一十的说了。还不等说完崔胜澈李知勋就气红了眼要揍他，李道谦摆摆手，嗓子很哑，说我是该打，但是当务之急是救顺荣，我就在这等你们，救回来再打我。

李知勋眼睛通红通红，说话声音都在抖，说你还配在这呆着？说完拉上崔胜澈就走，一眼也没再看李道谦。等他俩一路打到关权顺荣的地方，他已经不成人样了，四肢都以奇怪的角度折着，嘴角全沾的呕出来的已经干涸的血，崔胜澈嚎啕着把他抱起来时连前胸都是凹下去的，怎么叫也没人回应，李知勋也掉着眼泪，却还记得不能这样就把人抱出去，就地取材整了个简易担架，这情况下仍然坚持把人抬出去，直接抬去李知勋实习的医院。那还是崔胜澈第一次见李知勋求人的样子，找去办公室拉着要下班的他老师求他救救他弟弟，哭着哭着扑通一下就跪下。谁见过李知勋这个样子呢，谁都没见过，崔胜澈在他身后哭的快昏过去，也跟着跪下了。

救是救回来了，一直在ICU里躺着，李知勋崔胜澈他们只在白天去看一两个小时，还要赶着处理房子车子收拾行李置办药品。那天他们打进去后，第二天小区周围就有打探的人，要不是别墅区富人多安保好，估计早被找进家里。李道谦那天之后就再没见到，他俩进权顺荣的屋子里收拾他的衣服时也没看见任何李道谦的东西，想必是都带走了。

李知勋左思右想还是舍不得处理他们一起生活了这么久的房子，打算就这么空着，卖了其他的车子和本地房产，只留了一辆他们为了一起跑活改装的悍马。找了个边疆小城以他为数不多的还算熟悉的亲戚的名义买了个小楼，并通过老师的关系搞到了辆救护车，在权顺荣能移出ICU的那天带着他跑了。他在前面开着救护车开路，车厢里躺着无法动弹的权顺荣，崔胜澈开着悍马跟着，走走停停开了一个来月，才在年关左近到了那个小楼。

小地方有钱就好办事，即使是想要正规医院才配备的设备，花些钱也能搞到。他们买的那个三层小楼的二层索性就成了给权顺荣养伤恢复的地方，李知勋白天在一层做做江湖郎中，晚上就到二楼去给权顺荣做外科大夫。他和崔胜澈始终都认为自己难辞其咎，总觉得是因为他俩在一起后忽视了权顺荣，才叫李道谦钻了空子。以至于后来权顺荣恢复过来后，两人几乎是以溺爱的方式在弥补他。他们以为今生再也不会见到李道谦，慢慢权顺荣也会走出来，却没想到不仅重逢，甚至这回权顺荣一辈子也不会忘记他了。

权顺荣脱力倒在后座上，眼泪怎么也止不住，开始是无声的落泪，等他们开到什么都听不到的距离时已经变成放声大哭，闷在车厢里像有回音。李知勋被他哭的烦躁，他瞥一眼崔胜澈，发现他也咬着下唇一副要杀人的脸色。不说别的，两人从小都是好胜的个性，在一个人手上栽两次实在窝囊。越想越不闷，李知勋一巴掌拍到方向盘上，说了句坐好便打满把甩车位掉头，“妈的，老子这辈子没这么委屈过，回去干他。”他很少见的骂骂咧咧的，油门踩满，“但是先说好，权顺荣你给我在车上等着，能救你一回不一定能救那个李什么玩意儿，别把你的命搭进去。”

权顺荣已经哭的说不出话了，他也知道自己捡回一条命后根本打不了架，顺从的窝在后座点头。李知勋边开车边和崔胜澈商量怎么办，原本说从后门摸进去先找武器，找到了再开着车撞过去打，结果还不等开到那附近，刚到城边就听见激烈的交火声，三人面面相觑，也搞不清什么状况，最后决定还是先从后门进去，一个人(李知勋)凭借身高优势摸到前门去看看李硕珉还有没有救，剩下两人一个找武器，一个去窗边儿上看看究竟是什么情况。

李知勋摸黑靠近前门才发现家门口已经打成一团，墙上到处都是子弹飞溅打出的口子，而李硕珉就倒在通向房门的小道上，赶忙三两步靠过去，先在胸口摸了一把，却发现并没有什么鲜血涌出的迹象。就算那一枪没打中心脏，也不会这么快就止血，李知勋一头雾水的撕开他的外衣后，内心深处突然涌出一种把这人丢出去当枪靶子的想法。妈的，自己穿没穿防弹衣，自己记不得吗？

虽然心里一阵无语，但还是庆幸着自己弟弟不至于早年丧偶，双臂卡着李硕珉的腋窝给他拖回屋里。那边权顺荣早就守在门口，见状赶紧跑过来帮他抬着人往二楼走，说外面的情况他看好了，是警察在和那帮人交火。两人说着交换了心照不宣的眼神，想来这些警察应当是李硕珉叫的增援，又或者根本李硕珉跑到这个小城做警察，就是为了蹲点这帮人。不过现在讨论这个毫无意义，不如救过来李硕珉当面问他更好。

他俩把人抬进手术室时崔胜澈已经给收拾的干干净净，抱着那条他们忘在家里的小狗正在窗边敲着电脑。他那对大眼睛，总是扑扇着，闪着水光，看上去柔柔弱弱随时都会被吓到，实际上心里盘算的东西狠戾的不行。李知勋一进门他就问，李硕珉是不是需要大量输血，李知勋被他问的一懵，仔细一想就算穿了防弹衣，断一两根肋骨也是难免的，说不好还有心包积液，加上之前被打到颈侧那里也流了不少，怎么也是需要的。一边给李硕珉准备一边回答是需要，问他怎么了。

崔胜澈嘿嘿一笑，看着像个漂亮娃娃似的，拉过权顺荣从脚边的箱子摸了把枪给他，说他去李硕珉办公室找他时，趁他踹桌子拿枪时顺手把挂在门前的李硕珉的钥匙顺走了，那上面有个u盘。刚刚打开一查，里面果然有他们那个黑帮所有人的资料，细致到什么时候参加的，具体做什么工作，身高体重血型全部都有。

“他不是R什么阴性血吗，”李知勋纠正他叫O型RH阴性血，他不耐烦的摆摆手，“反正就那个东西，我找到这帮人里还有一个人是。我们给他绑过来，”他指指自己和权顺荣，“需要多少你就给他输多少，抽干那人都无所谓，等他醒了就告诉他是因为他死的，看他怎么回去当警察。”李知勋笑他说你想的容易，我这又没有抗凝剂，万一血凝固了怎么办，权顺荣挠挠后脑勺，说如果你们把那几个字写下来，我可以想办法去医院偷点。

倒是有点像以前他们分头执行任务的样子，三人互相看着笑笑，抱了一下立刻转身投入自己的工作。权顺荣走前在李硕珉脸颊上落了一个吻，他想以前的事他是真的不在乎了，只要明天，或者后天，或者随便哪天醒过来后，能看到李硕珉冲他笑，所有的事都可以一笔勾销。

崔胜澈手脚麻利，比权顺荣回来的还快，赶着去洗了个澡，换上无菌服去帮李知勋，过不一会儿权顺荣回来了，不仅带着要的东西，还拿枪指着个值班的医生，隔着窗户冲李知勋他们打个眼色，把东西塞那医生怀里，一脚给他踹到准备室里。那边崔胜澈自然就走出来，笑着威胁那个医生，好好帮忙就万事大吉，不配合或者事后泄密的话随时可以杀掉他，那医生吓得腿软，哆哆嗦嗦的应了。权顺荣守在外面，不多会儿就站不住，给自己搬了个椅子，等着等着睡着了。

李知勋他们做完手术出来时那个医生快成了李知勋的学生，缠着他问这问那，一边拍胸脯保证不说出去——因为他实际上也算参与了作案过程，还帮着把尸体抬下去丢到警察还没来得及处理的交火区——一边力邀李知勋去他们医院上班，被拒绝了也不气恼，递上名片说自己叫夫胜宽，这就算是李知勋的入室弟子了，有事随时叫他，给他开工资的话可以直接来医馆上班。逗得崔胜澈李知勋他俩难得大笑了一回。

三人自然看到睡过去的权顺荣，崔胜澈抱着他回了床上，才在他身边睡下。果然没几个小时就被权顺荣推醒，慌里慌张的问李硕珉在哪，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊的说还在手术室，你要进去记得换无菌服，说完又昏睡过去。权顺荣跑到那边上，顺着窗户看进去，李硕珉已经醒了，显然还十分迷茫，听到脚步声警惕地看向窗外，对上他的眼睛微微一愣。然后权顺荣实现了他的愿望，他看到李硕珉冲他微笑。

所有的事都可以一笔勾销了，权顺荣换衣服的时候轻松地想。

当然，他这关好过，哥哥嫂子那关可不好过。李硕珉将将可以下地的时候就被叫过去问话，崔胜澈李知勋坐在桌子两边一人手里一杯茶，李硕珉一进屋，顺着氛围不由自主的就跪到当间儿去了，后进门的权顺荣差点乐背过气。真到开口要问，李知勋崔胜澈也问不出啥来，问他为什么出卖权顺荣吧，可是说到底也不算他出卖的，只不过是他犯的错被误算到权顺荣头上，问他为什么私通警察更没有意义，他自己就是个警察。最后还是叫权顺荣去问。

“反正是你俩的事，你要不在意了我们就无所谓。”崔胜澈扣着指甲边的手皮说，语气活像个不情不愿嫁闺女的正房夫人。

权顺荣还真的有好奇的，倒不是别的，就是上车前李硕珉说什么，上次就是他太自信，这次不会了，这句话他怎么也想不明白。李硕珉啊了一声，垂头看着地，有些不好意思。说其实之前不止他一个卧底，另一个发展不好，还是下面的人，他有给那人说过，要是查起来，叫他匿名举报了李硕珉就好。查起来绝对是人赃俱获，为了能不被怀疑到权顺荣头上，李硕珉连传信的证据都好好留着。谁想到那个小警察，左思右想都觉得是警察同志更重要，不仅没有照做，连权顺荣被绑都没给他通风报信。

崔胜澈听到这又开始生气，骂骂咧咧的问李硕珉那个警察叫什么，要回去报仇。李硕珉笑的温柔，说他离开他们几个的家后就回去黑帮做事，一段时间后，等那个警察也往上爬了些，就把他是警察的证据摆到了老大桌上。“然后我就走了，回警局了，说任务失败我俩都暴露了，”他语气轻松的很，“估计他临死之前也说了我是警察，不然他们不会连我都要追杀。”

权顺荣大张着嘴还在消化，倒是崔胜澈先走过去给李硕珉扶起来，拍拍他的肩说以后都是一家人了，李知勋也冲他肯定地点头。

虽然之前交火的事，由于波及范围太大，并没有查到他们头上，但几个人合计合计，还是准备变卖房子，只运走攒的差不离的医疗设备，还可以换个城市开医馆。走之前李知勋思索再三还是给夫胜宽打了电话，没想到他一点没犹豫的，当晚就带着收拾好的东西来敲门，说他反正是下乡体验生活来的，去哪不是去。这才知道又是一个和李知勋不相上下的富二代，见面礼直接开了辆崭新的救护车来。

几个人也没走远，去了另一个稍微大些的小城，这次买了个废弃的希望小学的校舍，改一改，还是一楼看小病二楼做手术，三楼四楼分了三个卧室，还置办了电脑和跳舞机。新的医馆很快开起来，这次有两个医生两个护士，甚至还给权顺荣安排了个门卫工作。干了没几天他觉得闷，又想去收保护费，夫胜宽灵机一动，扯着嗓子喊崔胜澈。

“胜澈哥，你那个收挂号费的工作给顺荣哥干吧！”


End file.
